Julian Caesaro
New Orleans, LA | music = "Conglomerate " by Busta Rhymes | affiliation = The Entity | current_efeds = FPCPP UBL SFW Dragon Pro | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Flash | finisher = " Avalon's Curse" (Phoenix Splash ) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = KJ_25 | debut = | accomplishments = 2X SFW World Champion Silent Championship Wrestling Graveyard Champion 2008 FPCPP Goosey Rookie of The Year Award Founder of the Caesaro's Palace | retired = }} Julian Caesaro is a professional wrestler from the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. Caesaro is one of the most charismatic and popular wrestler in the world. He is currently active in the FPCPP, UBL, SFW, and Dragon Pro History Bio Born on the rough side of New Orleans, Julian Caesaro was a good intelligent kid and was well liked among his peers. Where there was good to him, he had a cocky attitude to boot. The reason? He dominated any position in any sport he played.. He played Wide Receiver, Right Outfielder, and Shooting Guard at his high school. Hell, he even was the captain of the Chess club(He was bored, I guess). When he got into college, it was the same result: He dominated. He attained All-American status and won the Heisman Trophy also! While the NFL,NBA, and MLB was sending him offers, He turned them down because he wanted a real challenge. One day while watching WWE, It came to him....He is goin to be a pro wrestler. He didn't want to go to WWE because he knew he wouldn't get a shot. He got on the internet to find a promotion that he would like. There he found the perfect place...FPCPP. He saw where he needed to go to and he headed for the well-renowned Wonderland's Dojo. He trained and trained hard till he earned to train with the Great Bearded one, Wonderland. In an astonishing feat, he KO'd Wonderland ! Wondy saw a great talent within Caesaro. After rigorous sparring lessons, He was chosen to take part in the Battle of the Noobs tournament. He won his 1st two matches and was in the finals with Bai Hu. To his surprise, Caesaro lost. Even though he lost the match, he showed respect to his peers and he earned respect from everybody. After that night, Caesaro let his ego get the best of him. Now he claims he is the best thing going in FPCPP today. He also started the first talk show for the FPCPP called "Caesaro's Palace". He had a brief rivalry with Paintdblack which everytime they stepped in the ring, magic happens. Later on Caesaro's actions caught the attention of Daddy Primetime. What started as a battle of words turned in to a war of pure hatred. At SFW 4:Blood Money, Ceese defeated DPT in a cage match that saw brutality and high spots altogether. In that match, Ceese didn't pick up a weapon, which later on he said that "He wanted to prove a point".After this point of time, Caesaro became part of a stable called N.D.I.(New Devastation Incorporated). He later went on to be part of SCW: Untitled! Where he took part in the Lucha Ball with Paintdblack, Marcos Dias, and Silent Sword. Ceese won that match and earned a spot in the Triple threat match with Rage and the SCW Graveyard Champion, Starman. What considered to be an outstanding debut, Ceese managed to capture the title. Ceese laters faces a tough opponent in Athrin. Athrin put Ceese thru the test and managed(in a way) made Ceese into a stronger opponent for others. Later, Caesaro left N.D.I. to form another group called The Entity with Comin Attraction and a third member yet to be revealed. Moveset Finishers :*Avalon's Curse''( Phoenix Splash)'' Favorites :*Royale With Cheese''( Screw High Kick)'' :*Royale Flush''( Enzuigiri into a small package)'' :*Royale Deluxe''( Shining High Kick)'' In Ring Moves :* Tornado DDT :* Guillotine Leg Drop :* Flying Hurracanrana Category:American characters Category:African-American Characters Category:Charcters from Louisiana Category:FPCPP Superstars